The Gothic Mermaid
by CassyG
Summary: Sam is reported missing after a watery accident during a night stroll at the beach. When the police fail to find her, Danny takes matters into his own hands. What he doesn't know is that Sam has been turned into a mermaid.It's my sister's idea! She loves
1. Chapter 1

CassyG here saying sorry for the pathetically short chapter, but the next chapter is way longer! I promise! You're probably wondering why this is rated M, right? I've never writed anything over K+ (unless there was too much cursing) Well, this fanfic doesn't start off bad, but somehow gets there thanks to my mother! I got writer's block after the second chapter so I asked mom to help, but I forgot that mom hasn't gotten laid since April of 1992! She wrote a super bad scene! I think it's bad, anyway! Mom says, "Relax! They haven't even started yet!" Bullshit, mom! You'll find a way! Great! My Author's note is longer than the chapter! Anyway, It doesn't get bad until chappy three! (I'm a virgin and I'm proud! I'm a virgin and I'm proud!)like on spongebobI'm ugly and I'm proud

**Disclaimer: **I do not own danny phantom!

The wind blew hard and the night grew cold as she walked the beach of Amity alone in the dark of night. The only light came from the moon and it's reflection on the water.

As she gazed out into the water she caught sight of a shell. When she reached into the water to pick it up, the water turned red. She tried to pull her arm back, but something was holding it down. She tried to scream, but the water began to creep up her arm and it engulped her and pulled her into the water. The water flowed into her mouth and she sank to the bottom.

I told you it was shorter than hell's angels! That's my new phrase! Do you like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, she was reported missing. The foot steps on the beach matched her shoes which were found on the shore. They searched the water, but they couldn't find a body.

"Where is she!" Danny Fenton freaked at the lunch table. "She couldn't have drowned! She's Sam! She's the best swimmer I've ever seen! What if a ghost got her! I have to find her!"

"Dude," Tucker began. "Calm down! The police will find her!"

"Oh, please!" Danny exploded. "The police chief has the brains of a pissant! He wouldn't be able to find his own car keys if they weren't shoved up his asshole, like they will be if they don't find Sam!"

"Language, Danny!" Tucker stated, playing video games on his PDA.

"If there are any small children here tonight," Danny began. "We have used these words in sentence!"

"I don't care! It's stil stupid!" Tucker said with a baby voice.

"I'm serious, Tucker!" Danny began. "Sam could be anywhere! She could be lost, taken prisoner, hurt, or... or,"

"Or dead?" Tucker assumed. "Danny, Sam's a big girl! She can take care of herself! She probably ran away from her parents because they tried to get her to wear pink... again! A lot of shop owners said they saw her leave her house pretty late!"

"Her parents got her up at 11:30 at night to dress her in pink?" Danny questioned. "Be reasonable! And even if it was true, what about her boots? They were found at the beach! The tracks that show where she walked from where she took off here boats to the shore! how do you explain that!

"Yes!" Tucker began. "Let's ask Tucker every question that comes to our mind! He knows everything! Why don't you ask me about the nature of the univererse, while you're at it!"

"I'm sorry, Tucker," Danny stated. "I'm just... just,"

"Worried?" Tucker said. "I get it, dude! She's my friend, too!

"She's my _best _friend, Tucker," Danny began. "I've known her forever! She could be hurt, dead, or worse!" Danny sat down at the table to clear his head.

"I'm sure she's fine," Tucker said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Danny's head darted up as he saw something familiar sitting around the park fountin. "Tucker?" Danny began, not moving his eyes off the fountain. "Do you see what I see?" Tucker looked over and saw nothing, but the fountain.

"What?" Tucker asked. "It's just a fountain!"

"How can you not see it!" Danny asked. "It's Sam! She's sitting on the fountain! Can't you see her!" Tucker shook his head. "Come on!" Danny said, dragging Tucker to the fountain. "There! Right there!" Danny pointed to an empty seat at the fountain.

"There's nothing there, dude," Tucker stated.

"But she's right---," but before he could finish, she vanished. "She was sitting right there! I saw her! She was sitting right there reading Harry Potter!"

"Sure she was," Tucker humored, dragging him back to school.

"But she was right there," Danny whispered to himself.

That's all until the next chappy! Give me a lot of ideas so I can write more! You can't say anything about me not updating if you don't give me ideas! A review is an Author's fuel and it keeps me writing! Also, if you think I can improve on **_ANYTHING_** then tell me! I'll never get better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong! Please review


	3. Chapter 3

CassyG here with the BADBADBADBADBADBAD... BAD chapter I was telling you about! You might not think it's that bad and GOD BLESS YOU, TOO! So, how ae you doing today or tonight depending on when you're reading this? Good? Well,... FUCK YOU! Once again, I'm a good girl and have a low tolerance for nudity okay? It's a good thing to have shame! Changing the subject! It's almost my birthday! April 13th is my 14th birthday! You have to stop by my forums and say hi! I have Eppi write ups on upcoming episodes and just plan places to talk about something totally stupid! I'm famous for that! I'm 14 now,btw I yped this last week and I'm too lazy to erase it. Anyway, why I haven't updated is written in my forums!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Danny Phantom. It is property of Butch Hartman.

That night, at the fenton household, Danny was very silent at dinner when usually has a humorous story about Tucker and Sam.

"Um... Danny?" Jazz began, breaking the silence. "Is there something wrong? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm just not in a talkative mood right now," Danny answered, putting his plate in the sink. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He walked upstairs, turned on the shower, and went to get a towel. He came back, shut the door, and began to get the soap from under the counter when he heard a voice coming from the shower.

"Danny," it called. "I know you're there." Danny slowly moved towards the shower, jerked the curtain open, and found nothing but running water.

"I'm loosing my mind," Danny said to himself and then proceeded to undress himself. He stepped into the shower, closed the curtain, and heard the voice again.

"Danny," it said again. "Why won't you talk to me?" At first Danny tried to ignore it until he recognized the voice.

"Sam!" Danny yelled. "Where are you!...and why are you in my bathroom!" Suddenly, the water turned red and Sam began to materialize in front of him... naked. "Wow!" Danny said, covering his eyes. "Um... check downstairs, Sam!"

"Hi, Danny," Sam said softly, an echo in her voice. She leaned towards him, smiling devilishly.

"Sam, seriously!" Danbny screamed, pulling the curtain between them. Sam came closer, running her fingers through his hair and jerking him into her. Danny pushed her off, a surprised look on his face, and grinned weakly. "Sam, I'm soory," Danny said, creeping out of the shower and pulling a towel over him before she followed. "I really don't feel that way about you! I mean, no offence! You're very atractive, but I like you as a friend and I would appriciate it if you would consider... um," Danny stopped when he noticed something wierd on her neck. "What's that?" He asked, staring at her neck and she looked at him funny. She wouldn't leave the shower. Danny grabbed a towel from under the sink and turned off the water, but when he went to hand Sam the towel, she was gone.

"Danny?" his mother called from down stairs. "Are you done? Tucker's here!"

"I'm fine, mom!" Danny answered, still staring at the empty shower. "I'll be right down."

And that's all she wrote...thank god! Anyway, that was my mom's chappy so all the reviews for this chapter will go to my mom so blahblahblah! Shut up CassyG! Okay! I'll shut up!

Review please!


End file.
